grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Silvius/History
}} History Summary Vulcan and Silvius are born. They sustain themselves for a bit with some fae help. They learn from nomadic centaurs how to speak and survive. Explore different places to expand their horizons and discover themselves. Vulcan becomes an adventurer who joins a group. Silvius works to collects raw materials for work. Feeling unsatisfied, he transitions to working as a wilderness ranger. After this, he meets his familiar. ----------------------- Stage 1: Origin There was once a wildfire. As it burned, a fire dragonborn emerged. Vulcan was the first to be born by a few moments. Nearby, where the fire was smoldering, Silvius emerged from a burnt tree. Given the natural disaster, resources were scarce. The two migrated to an area with better resources. From then on the two relied on one another as they navigated the forest to survive. Considering how nature brought them into this world, they grew a bond over time. They scouted a cave to stay in, furnishing it with animal skin, and grass and straw bedding. They would also use the skins for clothing. For food, they traveled locally to hunt and gather. Silvius and Vulcan formed a basic method of communication based on learning from wolves. On occasion, some fae would take pity and leave them offerings. Stage 2: Nomads They soon discovered a group of centaurs. They edged close to the group's camp and watched out of curiosity and to learn from them. A pregnant centaur, Harlow, noticed and left food for the two of them. Being nomads, they weren't always around. When they were, she'd continue to leave out food. Once her newborn, Ctirad, was born, they brought food together. Eventually she tried to approach. They were cautious, but it was softened by the usual treats. It took a long time for them to open up. There were bumps along the way, but they slowly grew closer to the group. The first sign was when they left food they gathered for them. The tribe gave them their names and began teaching them to speak and survival skills. On one occasion, they used those skills to save a young Ctirad from a wolf. The action earned them a lot of favor with the group. Not everyone in the tribe was happy with their presence though. They had hunted animals before which was an action frowned upon in their culture. To them, it was a necessity though. They were welcomed visitors, but they would never be allowed to join their community. Stage 3: Small Beginnings They got some clothing from Harlow. Meeting with the centaurs, they felt encouraged to expand their interactions. They started small. They traveled in search of a dragonborn village. It took a couple months They observed the village to learn about their customs. When they felt confident, they prepared to go in. The first time they entered, they were passive observers... Their suspicious behavior quickly got the guard's attention. The guard began to question them. Vulcan was reluctant to talk, not trusting the guard, but Silvius explained themselves. There was more trouble to not cooperate when they were doing nothing wrong. He suggested they visit the some job guides and gave them directions. The two explored what the village had to offer and left at the end of the day to think about. They had to think about what they wanted to do. The two decided to journey on to discover how they felt. They explored many tribes, towns, villages, and built up the experience to check out cities. Not only did they explore, they worked and built experience. Silvius found himself drawn towards nature, while Vulcan was drawn to adventure. When they visited Almaria for the first time, a sapling had stowed away on a dragon. It began to follow the two unnoticed but fell behind. Stage 5: Calling Vulcan started with taking job requests that lead to him being gone for a few weeks. Gradually the time stretched on. On one occasion he brought back his familiar he had just met. Vulcan joined an adventure party to go on job requests. He became a lot more busy and was barely home. Silvus was paid to collect raw materials for a variety of trades. Once asked, he offered his ashes as well. He wanted to stay as close to nature as he could, enjoying life in the wild. Over time he began to feel unsatisfied with his work. Despite getting to be in nature, he felt like he was stealing nature's resource's for man's gain. Society knew how to take from nature but he wanted to do something good for nature. He wasn't happy with his job, but he didn't want to give up life in the wilderness. He shifted into wilderness ranger work. He felt a lot more content with the job. The first day on the job, he noticed a creature that was following him. As a piece of charcoal dropped from his tail, the muddy looking creature absorbed it and ate it. A crunching sound could be heard as the charcoal was broken up inside of it. He thought it would leave, but it was persistent in following him home. It continued to follow him everywhere. He realized they shared a special bond. He kept the familiar with him and named them Mudflat. He wrongly assumed that's where his familiar originated from. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories